


Герой моих детских грёз

by veter_v_osoke



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental issues' talks are simplified and period typical, OCs - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Post-Finale, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Роуд-трип с чужим ребенком как затяжная паническая атака Хоукая Пирса, ветерана.
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce & OC





	Герой моих детских грёз

После плечо затекло и болело, и он все никак не мог понять почему: неудобно спал или просто разваливается? Хоукай же спал раньше в машинах? Черт, где он только не спал – но тело, кажется, перестало вывозить.

Все как плохой сон – мутное и тягучее. Он точно ничего не принимал? Не пил? Время то сокращалось, и он не мог расслышать собственные мысли – то растягивалось и тянулось, мутное, вязкое, сонное.

Он думал цивильная одежда будет радовать его сильнее, но старая ("старая") рубашка, которую он достал из домашнего шкафа и переложил в рюкзак, теперь висела на нем мешком и не радовала.

Он бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и моргнул.

Кто этот ребенок у него на заднем сидении?

Нет, нетушки, все не так плохо у тебя в голова, просто дай и шарикам, и роликам разгон, ты помнишь, что это за ребенок.

И куда вы едите тоже помнишь. Ты помнишь, например, как останавливался на заправке –машина казалась почти раскалено-красной, даже в сумерках, – и кроме бензина купил какие-то мелочи, чтобы два раза не вставать. Что-то мелкое, да, – Хоукай кинул взгляд на сиденье самоубийцы, бутылка влажно блеснула темным стеклом в рюкзаке из-под расстегнувшегося клапана.

Ага. Купил.

***  
Сначала Хоукай заметил его блестящие ботинки, присаживаясь рядом за стойку, потом уже – все остальное.

Спасибо малознакомым городам и организаторам медицинских конференций за возможность выпить с абсолютно незнакомыми людьми в малознакомом баре. Смуглый мужчина постукивал пальцами по стойке у своего стакана, а когда перехватил хоукаев взгляд, улыбнулся.

Хорошо.

Лицо у него было смуглое, а тонкие морщины на лбу – как у киноактера. Если он работает в офисе, это просто преступление.

– Я смотрю, у вас тут очень уютно, не угостите даму? – если флирт на грани фола срабатывал в армии, может сработать и здесь.

– Не вижу рядом с вами дам, – сказал мужчина, но улыбаться не перестал.

Это тоже было хорошо.

Они не говорили много, но переглядывались и много улыбались. Хотя бы что-то хорошее из этой нью-орлеанской конференции должно было выйти.

– Вы здесь по делам?

– Увы, я, видите ли, отличный врач. Приходится поддерживать свою исключительность вдали от дома. – Хоукай трагично вздохнул.

Незнакомец приподнял брови, и Хоукаю пришлось уточнить:

– Я приехал на конференцию. А вы здесь как оказались, прекрасный незнакомец?

Мужчина смотрел в свой стакан. Интересно что там, виски? Точно, нужно же себе что-то заказать, как он только мог засмотреться и забыть.

– Тоже по делам. И проездом.

Хоукай натянул свое лучшее заинтересованное выражение и подпер подбородок ладонью.

– Забрал его.

– Его?

Пришлось оборачиваться за коротким движением чужой руки. Под стенкой сидел ребенок, лет десяти: нос кнопка, волосы черно-блестящие. С куклой в руках. Он не поднимал глаза на проходящих мимо людей, люди на него не реагировали. Сколько он тут уже сидит?

– Я говорил ему, что это не для него.

Ага. Холодок пробежал у Хоукая по затылку.

– Жена умерла, и я везу его родственникам сестры.

– Ага, – Хоукай отодвинулся. – Ладно, хорошо. Как здорово, наверное. Не мертвая жена, а сыно-отцовские… эээ… отношения.

Он встал на ноги:

– Было очень приятно, – прелесть момента потерялась. Пить хотелось все так же, но пить с ним – нет. Завтра все равно с утра нужно будет держаться молодцом и не зевать на лекции. Может, это знак.

Хоукай вывернул мелочь на стол:

– Ужасно приятно.

Растерянное лицо мужчины замерло у него перед глазами. Он, кажется, что-то спрашивал? Хоукай пытался отшутиться, чем-то вроде «Я резко вспомнил, что забыл выключить утюг. Дома. В Мэйне».

Мужчина не был в курсе, насколько качественно испортил ему настроение.

***  
Он проснулся в незнакомой комнате и долго пытался перестать дышать тяжело, с присвистом. Часы над ухом мерно тикали – Хоукай подтянулся, разлепляя глаза.

Два часа дня, обычное утро.

Потом уже была записка, и ребенок, и записка и... и... и... он попытался лечь в кровать и проснуться ещё раз в нормальном, правильном мире, где никто не станет подбрасывать тебе своих детей просто потому что вы немного выпили вместе. Он же даже не пил.

Ещё раз: Хоукай встал с постели, босой, но в одежде. Прошлепал через комнату голыми пятками по холодному полу, до стены, отобрал у прикорнувшего ребенка записку и прочитал ее ещё раз.  
"Киноактер" писал, как будто за каждое следующее слово должен был доплачивать. Родственники жены... Или там было "сестры"? Сложная ситуация, обязательства, бла-бла-бла. Они живут в Уиллоу Спрингс, Иллинойс, Солнечный переулок 4. "Ты мне очень поможешь если доставишь его туда". Пять долларов. Ни "пока", ни имени.

Хоукай покрутил записку в руках, перевернул пару раз, пошел дёрнул шторы в стороны – проверил ее на свет. Вернулся к ребенку и вздохнул:

– Вставай, мы идём в полицию.

Но в полицию вы не пошли, так? Нет, не пошли.

Он смял записку, когда сунул ее в карман брюк, а потом туда же – банкноту, на ходу подбирая носки с комода.

Это было не его дело. Еще запах в этом отеле стоял странный. Так вот, это было ни разу не его дело. Он ребенка отдаст полиции и будет спать спокойно и, может, потом созвонится с кем-нибудь или возьмёт отпуск, когда вернётся домой – подумаешь, ну пропустил сегодня день, всего лишь один.

В ковер у кровати мягко уходили ступни, он остановился на пару секунд – так, дыхание перевести (потому что стены пошли пятнами, а на виски надавило).

Он понял, что выхаживает по номеру вдоль кровати. Ребенок следил за ним взглядом. Хоукай выудил из-под стола теннисные туфли, без кряхтения не получилось. Он влез в носки и немного поизображал фламинго, пытаясь влезть в туфли.

Вот он вернётся домой и возьмёт несколько выходных. Даже отпуск! Будет спать себе спокойно, как мла...

Хоукай резко остановился.

– Это все, что у тебя с собой есть? – он нагнулся над ребенком и легонько постучал пальцем по лысеющей пластиковой голове. Кукла выглядела пожеванной, но целой, а значит, не в худшем состоянии. В лучшем, чем многие.

Ребенок смотрел серьезно – это ж сколько ему можно было дать на вид, десять много? Или достаточно? – а потом так же серьезно кивнул. Волна тошноты подкатила и осталась там, держаться, под горлом – вдохнешь и польется.

Хоукай отодвинулся.

***  
Он кому-то что-то написал? Вроде "скоро буду" или "не теряйте" или "поехал втыкать в себя ножи, но это ненадолго, целую и смотрю ястребом в ожидании новой встречи".

(Он не дома, и никто из знакомых и родственников не может его остановить. Надо позвонить. Кому-нибудь. Отправить записку. Выговориться).

Он протащил за собой рюкзак и то и дело бросал взгляд через плечо, топчется ли за ним ребенок по ступенькам и наискосок через холл, по узкому ковру с пыльного цвета каемкой.

Хватка на висках не собиралась отпускать – он плохо спал? От лопаток к шее тянулась тугая веревка – которой нет в анатомических атласах – и сдавливала, ныла, мешала видеть и думать.  
Как парниша из бара со своими блестящими ботинками и романтично растерянным лицом мог знать, что Хоукай вообще этого ребенка куда-то повезет?

В конце концов, ему приходилось работать с детьми, это просто: ты их лечишь, кормишь, моешь, кормишь, лечишь, кормишь, моешь, кормишь, лечишь, моешь, усыпляешь бдительность анекдотами, и, если что-то пойдет по-настоящему не так, у тебя никогда не будет второго шанса. Легкотня.

Папаша не мог знать. Он не выбрал из толпы в баре лицо, больше всех заслуживающее внимание (не было толпы). Он просто умыл руки – и немного потратился.

Хоукай хлопнул дверцей красного, побитого жизнью Шевроле с откидным верхом (при таком освещении скорее фиолетового, но черт с ним). Нет, он не выбирал машину специально, чтобы пацану в ней было неудобно сидеть. Хоукаю нравилась эта машина! Раньше! Теперь она, неуютно открытая, казалась небезопасной.

Если его стошнит здесь и сейчас, можно будет никуда не ехать?

Он махнул рукой:

– Нет, садись назад.

Бросил рюкзак на сиденье рядом с собой. Может, и нет никакого мальчика, – Хоукай пытался не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида, мало ли что там можно увидеть. Ему не нужны были причины сомневаться в своем восприятии реальности. Черт, его правда сейчас вырвет.

Можно было оставить его в холле отеля, с запиской, и долго объяснять ресепшионистке, что это не его ребенок. Но они выехали за городскую черту (серьезно? так быстро?) и уже поздно, и потом кто кроме него? Пусть буквально кто угодно подошёл бы лучше, включая слинявшего в блаженную неизвестность папашу-киноактера, с его мерзостными туфлями и такой же мерзостной меланхолией, – так кто, если не он?

Взгляд у Хоукая скользнул – ребенок в зеркале отражался, опасно близкий к дверце. Привалившийся к дверце. Чуть ли не лежащий щекой на дверце!

В груди похолодело.

Но она закрыта. Ничего не случится.

Руки всегда у него были такие влажные? Если бы в груди не сжимался кулак, и он мог вдохнуть – хоть немного, хоть самую малость! Не смотри в зеркало заднего вида! Сердце колотится в ушах – ясно, теперь он точно умрет, так люди и умирают, от внезапно нахлынувшего ужаса.

Насмерть.

Обязательно.

Ничего не случится. Не делай вид, что это у тебя в первый раз. Но как поверить, что вот на этот раз он действительно, по-настоящему не умрет?

Картинка перед лобовым стеклом не двигалась – может, облака, так, еле-еле, вяло перемещались, лениво, без расписания. Они вместе с машиной замерли, зависли, замедлились, как в кошмаре.

– ...оставил мне пять баксов. На бензин, очевидно.

Он что, говорил все это время?

Хоукай глянул на свои руки: руки держали руль, и со стороны хватка казалась надёжной, но он не мог сказать наверняка – пальцев он не чувствовал.

Можно было незаметно оставить его на ресепшене вместе запиской и банкнотой, остаться в отеле на весь день, осесть в баре, опрокидывать за воротник, пока длинная бессвязная мысль о ребенке, его кукле, криках, детях, поездках, животных, швах и скальпелях не раствориться в уютном и успокаивающем, жидком и как минимум двадцатипроцентном.

Небо высоко впереди и наверху было мучительно синим, хватка внутри очень медленно отпускала, кулак, взявший в заложники его сердце и лёгкие, постепенно расслаблялся.

Хоукай слабо шевельнул окаменевшими пальцами на руле. У него снова были пальцы. Машина шумела. Она раньше шумела тоже – или слух вернулся? Хоукай легко провел ладонью по шершавому пластику руля.

Так что да, в полицию никто не пошел.

***  
Если он выпьет, то все сразу станет легче.

– Сиди сзади и не высовываться, – любая мелочь могла вызвать у него уродливую реакцию, и что, у него нет никакого выхода?

Хоукай бросил взгляд на бутылку.

Даже садиться за руль трезвым было плохой идеей. Они доедут до мотеля, снимут комнату, и он сможет налакаться до нужной кондиции. В комнате будет ребенок. Пусть, Хоукай может спать снаружи, на парковочных местах, в машине – где он только не спал?

А что он будет делать после того, как напьется и проспится?

И спать снаружи – плохая идея. Ночью холодно, а у него с собой нет одеял.

Может, не было никакого ребенка? Не было никакой поездки? Если бы это был сон, было бы больше странных вещей. Но нет, вот Хоукай в сером квадрате тесного клозета заправочной станции, в отражении: тощий, седой, в одежде, нормальной, человеческой, не по размеру. Волосы надо бы постричь, а щетину сбрить, но лень, пусть уже, в следующем мотеле. У него же оставались хотя бы ещё какие-то деньги на бензин?

Кроме той пятерки – она на черный день, на особенно дорогую бутылку. Он почти ждал, что здесь, на заправке его спросят – что он себе позволяет, разъезжая с абсолютно чужим, малознакомым ребенком? Но не спросили. Может кто-то посмотрел на него и подумал: да, когда пацан поседеет, он будет выглядеть так же – и это отмело все вопросы.

Придет же людям в голову нелепая мысль.

Им нужно было доехать, и вот они ехали, ему было хуево, но его не накрывало, он был молодцом, он справ... оп, уже не справлялся. И он говорил с ресепшионисткой мотеля – два этажа, комнатки в ряд, клоповник, убирают раз в день – запинаясь, спотыкаясь о слова, и не мог остановиться. А потом не мог вспомнить ее лицо. Она, наверное, была ничего?

Трудно было вспомнить, но, наверное, было бы неплохо: ему было бы неплохо, ей было бы неплохо, им могло бы обоим быть неплохо, если бы... – можешь, пожалуйста, удержаться на одной мысли и не соскальзывать с нее?

Им вдвоем могло бы быть неплохо – но ребенок, ты все время забываешь про ребенка.

И потом он позвонил отцу. Где-то между "я скоро вернусь" и "меня попросили об одной маленькой услуге" нашлось и "в смысле?".

"Я не беспомощен и мне больше не десять! Я же сказал, что скоро вернусь!". Хоукай пытался уместиться в тесной будке и совсем не хотел кричать. "Я помню, что ехал на конференцию. Это тоже важно. Пап, у меня кончаются четвертаки... со мной ничего не случится, я теперь подрабатываю службой доставки, мне дали целых пять баксов. Нет, не нужно звонить Сидни, у меня все нормально».

Молчание в трубке было болезненно красноречивым, он легко мог представить, как папа, удерживая в руках трубку, смотрит в кухонное окно. Может быть, правда прикидывает звонить ли Сидни.

Им даже не нужно было смотреть друг другу в глаза, чтобы Хоукай чувствовал себя беспомощным – не в состоянии правдоподобно доказать, что ничего плохого с ним не происходит.

«Я скоро вернусь, пожалуйста, не объявляй меня в розыск».

Красно-белая табличка "не курить" в будке царапала ему взгляд.

Ничего, что он, может, не совсем в порядке прямо сейчас, главное, что он в порядке в целом. В общем. Относительно. Он закончит с «посылкой», и жизнь опять устаканится, насколько сможет. Вряд ли кошмары прекратятся – но его станет реже накрывать посреди улицы и при свете дня.

Все не так уж плохо.

***  
Дело было в противоречивых импульсах, стоило им наложиться – и вот он здесь, где жарко, и где солнце печет, и небо высоко и выгоревше-голубое. Нужно было взять с собой в дорогу очки. Все мутно, как во сне, такое же вязкое и далёкое – похоже было на ад, но сковывающая беспомощность не давала оторвать ладони от руля. Этой машине нужна наклейка: «Пожалуйста, не обижайте ветерана».

– А говорить ты всё-таки не хочешь?

Они часов пять сегодня уже провели в дороге и успели наглотаться пыли (он сходит с ума). Пацан помотал головой.

Ну и ладно, он, может, и сам не настроен болтать.

– Ты вообще хоть когда-нибудь что-то говоришь? – Хоукай с секунду подождал ответа. – Тебе сколько – десять лет? Семь? Сорок восемь?

Ребенок не пошевелился.

– Сорок восемь, значит. Ну, одногодка.

Ничего он не будет ему говорить. Никаких важных вещей.

– Если бы тебя повесили на одного моего соседа по палатке, у него бы получалось лучше. Справедливости ради, я могу назвать человек десять, не задумываясь, кто справился бы лучше. – Хоукай пальцем поправил смявшийся воротник. – И заметь, по палатке, а не по палате, потому что держали меня в одноместной и там соседей у меня не было, только посетители.

Он очень хуевый проводник – прости, малой, что тебе достался дерганный Вергилий в гавайской рубашке. Но какой есть, раз уж дорога и не думала заканчиваться. Один клоповник с полустертым номерком на ключах сменялся другим – другая форма у плафонов, те же уродливые обои.

"Подходят к моей рубашке?"

Он плохо спал. Иногда трудно было сразу понять, где он – когда мокрую поясницу холодило, и он сидел, упираясь в одеяло руками и не мог понять, что происходит – и почему белки чужих глаз блестят в темноте?

Кто-то стучал в стену, реальность обступала, подгружался слой за слоем. И вот он уже сглатывал и принимался ворчать, пытаясь не дрожать руками, что все нормально, он в сознании, в сознании.

Насколько жгуче-светло было днём! Вечерами в мотелях он ежился и смотрел в окно: небо тянулось вверх сероватое, обзор чаще всего перекрывала парковка, кроны чернели за ней, как крашенные куски картона. Если бы он не был так уверен, что все это реально, подумал бы, что это плохая декорация, и хотелось бы с художником-декоратором перетереть.

(Потому что конечно же он был уверен, что все вокруг реально).

Эта дорога никогда не кончится? Тут три, может, четыре дня езды, так почему тогда все кажется таким бесконечным? И что страшнее – что это все в его голове или что все по-настоящему? И бутылка, и его отражение, и ребенок. Тот отец с загаром и красивой линией челюсти вообще видел его, Хоукая? Как можно быть настолько неосмотрительным, чтобы повесить на него ребенка?

"Это не мой ребенок, офицер, но мне поручили его доставить в лучшем виде" – если его не закрыли в одной клетке с решетками на окнах, то закроют в другой, может быть, без окон вообще.

Он ладонью с усилием пригладил волосы.

Если адрес был для отвода глаз и запутывания следов, а они едут в никуда… – ледяная воображаемая ладонь легла Хоукаю на затылок.

Но они не узнают, пока не доберутся, да?

***  
– Одногодка, не отставай.

Очередной мотель – не из тех, в которых бывают бары. Хоукай тащил на себе рюкзак в очередной коричнево-тусклый, тесный холл с деревянными панелями и пыльными гардинами, к очередной ресепшионистке с ее «Детективными комиксами» в руках, или ее «Вторым полом», или ее коммунистическим манифестом – и рядами никем не востребованных ключей.

– Эй, Кевин! – он позвал, чтобы ребенок не отставал, а потом дернул к ней головой. У нее были очки? Он не заметил. Он не очень запомнил, как она выглядела.

– Я зову его Кевин, потому что он выглядит как Кевин.

Ребенок продолжал молчать. Откуда Хоукаю знать почему, он все-таки не профильный специалист, его бы показать специалистам, но еще его бы сначала довести «домой», если бы папа оставил его ребенком на незнакомого подозрительного мужика, он бы тоже не разговаривал.

Возможно.

Возможно он утопил бы всех вокруг в словах, чтобы его отца нашли как можно скорее, лишь бы только избавиться от него – но папа не стал бы. Папа даже не попытался выгнать его из дому после того, как Хоукай вернулся из Кореи, а тогда у него для этого было море поводов.

Будет смешно, если мальчик просто не понимал по-английски, и Хоукай зря распинался. Но нет, когда они останавливались в дайнере по дороге, он утвердительно кивал на предложение омлета и мотал головой, отказываясь от кофе.

Ресепшионистка отдала ему ключ и между делом соврала ему: никто сейчас искренне не назвал бы его молодым человеком; он в курсе, он видел себя в зеркале заднего вида.

– А до Сан-Франциско тут неделя машиной, – зачем-то сказал он и махнул рукой.

Она в ответ посмотрела на него странно.

Потом ресепшионистка спросила все ли в порядке с ребенком, и он сказал: ну конечно же все в порядке, – а уже на лестничном пролете его затрясло от мысли, что с ребенком что-то может быть не так, а он не в курсе.

В номере Хоукай, перебарывая тошноту, прижал свою костлявую ладонь-переросток к его нормальных, детских размеров лбу и сел рядом, поджав ноги.

– Вот так это делается: одна рука на своем лбу, другая на чужом, и нужно понять есть ли разница. Это очень профессиональный навык, видишь ли. Язык покажи. Давай, давай. Я тоже могу показать. – Хоукай высунул язык и скорчил рожу, делая осознанное усилие дышать спокойно. – Видел? Давай, вперед.

Если просто находиться рядом с ребенком ему было так тяжело и тошно, может, это в первую очередь была очень плохая идея? Нет, до чего глупая мысль.

– У моих друзей есть дети, веришь? Нет? У большинства из них, кстати.

Голосок в голове переспросил скептически: у тебя есть друзья?

Он ходил, он говорил. Они проехали уже треть пути, кажется? Кажется, что меньше.

Щелканье. Топанье. Ребенок сидел на полу и играл. Щелк-щелк-щелк. Господи боже, это невозможно. Это никогда не закончится? Никогда-никогда-никогда! Хотелось зажать уши руками и кричать.

А потом он оглох – тишина звенела, он стоял на своих двоих и дышать было тяжело. Ребенок смотрел. Затылок Хоукаю обожгло: он что-то сделал? Прямо сейчас, он что-то сделал. Он слышал щелчки, ритмические пощелкивания и не слышал своих мыслей – и что тогда?..

«Ты можешь, блядь, перестать?!»

Тишина звенела.

Вспоминать было отвратительно. Особенно, если спрятать и забыть было значительно легче.

Нет, черт, нет, вспоминай! Он кричал, хорошо. Нехорошо. Что еще? Ребенка он хотя бы не ударил? Наверное, он почувствовал бы, как руку жалит от удара, увидел бы пятно на чужой щеке – но телу трудно было доверять, пальцы немели. Ребенок молча смотрел на него снизу-вверх, с полу, поджав плечи, и крепко сжав губы.

Кажется, его внутренности стали слишком велики для его грудной клетки, и для воздуха уже не осталось места.

Хоукай хлопнул за собой дверью и не возвращался в номер, пока не стемнело. Хорошо, что в ликероводочном на углу горел свет. Плохо, что у него не было на себе денег. Он лежал на заднем сиденье своего шевроле и хотел, чтобы вечера здесь были холоднее.

***  
На столбах его лицо под строчкой "разыскивается" не попадалось им по дороге – может, папа действительно решил его послушать. Но если он все-таки сядет за похищение, это будет отличным завершением его долгой несчастливой карьеры.

"Знаешь того хирурга? Он «отсидел» три года, потом пару недель, а потом ещё пять лет – всегда к нему обращаюсь при случае". Но в тюрьме тоже нужны доктора, наверное. Как там было в записке ¬– родственники были жены или сестры? Может быть, адрес был настоящий, но он неправильно его запомнил, и теперь они едут буквально в никуда.

Хоукай, не отрывая глаз от дороги, а рук от руля, вслух продолжал жизнерадостно:

– Так вот если я махну куда-нибудь подальше – но не слишком далеко, – обратно в номер он вернулся, когда в соседних номерах начали зажигать свет, он несколько раз не вписался в мебель, но ребенок спал и, кажется, от шума не проснулся – Хоукай не видел в темноте, чтобы у него блестели глаза. Мальчик лежал, свернувшись на своей кровати, одной ногой почти касаясь пола. Хоукай тоже пытался уснуть, но это была отвратительная ночь. – Скорее всего, через океан. Не по делам, конечно, а в отпуск – я тысячу лет не был в отпуске.

Для каждого его слова в голове всплывал дополнительный смысл – через океан? Конечно, армия недостаточно выпила твоей крови, может еще запишешься добровольцем, они сейчас в промышленных количествах требуются. Отпуск? У него он был – самый долгий и отвратительный в его жизни, когда он молча ходил по дому и пытался снова к нему привыкнуть. Он и не думал себе врать, что сможет оставить войну там, где ее взял, но не мог представить насколько прочно она в него въестся.

Ребенок, конечно же, молчал.

– Прости, что я вел себя с тобой хуево, – он охрип, наверное, потому что болтал до этого вовсю. – Я не хотел, но я не совсем в порядке, и такое случается.

Дорога впереди не менялась – отличная была метафора для его жизни, где он просто переключается между долгими, абсолютно одинаковыми периодами. Почему, он не может застрять в бесконечном, одинаковом дне, где ему в качестве исключения, всегда будет хорошо?

– Как не в порядке?

– Что?

Ему же не показалось?!

Ребенок повторил, раздраженнее:

– Я говорю, как не в порядке?

Хоукай ощерился и легонько хлопнул по рулю ладонью: так вот с чего ты решил начать свою разговорную карьеру. Камень замироточил, портрет заговорил!

– У меня не все шарики и не все ролики шли в комплекте, а потом еще из тех, что были, часть потерялась.

Когда ребенок не отреагировал никак, Хоукай сделал паузу и добавил другим тоном:

– В голове. У меня не все в порядке в голове. Жить можно, но…

– Почему ты не пойдешь к врачу, чтобы он на тебя посмотрел?

«Осмотрел».

– Я хожу к нему иногда. Честно говоря, скорее он ко мне ходит. Приезжает. – Это каждый раз новость, когда Сидни заявляется на пороге, зато каждый раз это явный показатель того, что папа успел найти его поведение достаточно странным, даже если Хоукай сам не заметил разницы.

– Он плохой врач?

– Что? Нет уж, он отличный врач!

Разговаривать, когда тебе отвечают, было так здорово!

– Так почему он тебя не вылечит?

– Наверное, я плохой пациент – как сапожник без сапог, знаешь? Но я надеюсь, что моя недостаточность его хотя бы развлекает.

Ребенок думал, сжимая и разжимая ладонь на кукле:

– Если тебя не вылечивают до конца, значит, ты от этого можешь умереть?

Хоукай медленно покивал:

– Теоретически, да, – и способов умереть так много: медленные, быстрые, любой на выбор, самосаботаж выпускают в тысяче разных упаковок.

– Прямо здесь?

Вот уж смешная мысль – Хоукай пытался не представлять себе бутылку из рюкзака и мир, в котором он прямо сейчас сворачивает руль в сторону, и машина переворачивается в кювете:

– Нет уж, вряд ли здесь. Я в порядке.

– Не как вчера?

Его обожгло стыдом, и злостью, и опять стыдом.

– Нет, не как вчера.

Как удобно, что травмированный ребенок ведет себя с ним как мозгоправ.

– У тебя хорошая кукла.

– Да. – Ребенок помолчал. – И я не Кевин.

– Ладно, не-Кевин, – ключом к тому, чтобы не прекращать улыбаться было не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида.

Он в порядке. Он держится. Ему ничего не угрожает, пока ты смотришь в оба на дорогу. Так смотри в оба своим ястребиным взором, ёб твою мать.

– А мне не сорок восемь, невероятно, да? – Хоукай бодро выстукивал на руле «Дейзи Белл» от полноты чувств. – Разницы никакой, для тебя все старые люди – старые люди, десятилетие туда, десятилетие сюда.

Он не мог перестать улыбаться.

***  
Заходить в дом не хотелось: тошнотворная была архитектура. Он бы не стал в таком жить – слишком белые шторы слишком свежая краска, слишком клетчатый узор на подушках качелей на крыльце.

Надо было попросить ужин с собой в дорогу, и чтобы его погладил по голове за хорошую работу.

Их было двое, они им удивились. У них на телевизоре лежала вышитая салфетка.

"Так ваша сестра умерла. Или Невестка? Золовка? У меня тут ребенок, которого оставили на меня за ненадобностью, может быть, вам он всё-таки нужен?".

Они хотя бы узнали ребенка. Как они его назвали? Не-Кевин выглядел перепуганным, от этого Хоукаю к горлу опять подкатило.

Он не собирался уходить в дом. О том, чтобы думать, как до Сан-Франциско отсюда недалеко он тоже думать не собирался. "Недалеко" – полстраны, если ехать целый день каждый день. «Иногда я думаю о том, чтобы махнуть в Калифорнию – и никуда не машу».

Они сидели за столом и, кажется, он начал диссоциировать, потому что от розовых стен ему поплохело: он может встать, пересечь комнату до телефона на стене. Если он снимет трубку и наберёт номер и скажет: спаси меня, меня держат в заложниках две немолодые дамы и их чайный сервиз. Спаси меня в моем эгоизме.

Им придет такой крупный счёт за этот звонок. Так что он и не пытался встать, вместо этого – говорил. И говорил. И говорил.

Они улыбались трудно было сказать, наверное, из вежливости? Да и кому он позвонит, есть ли у него друзья, есть ли у его друзей дети, может, новые? Новые дети у старых друзей. Но дело же не в этом, что он мысленно возвращался к идее махнуть через полстраны, на противоположное побережье – дело в том, что те розовые обои были просто невыносимыми.

– Хотите чаю?

Он закивал, улыбаясь:

– Умираю без чая!

Он не поедет ночью, лучше поспать в машине, эх, плечо опять будет болеть.

Не-Кевин сидел на месте. За столом. Перед сухим печеньем и фарфоровыми чашечками. Молча. Красный с мокрыми полосами на щеках – и его слезы не останавливались.

О нет, что Хоукай опять сделал?

Это было отвратительно и странно, он всхлипывал, но держал вой в себе. Повлажнели руки как по щелчку, паника надавила изнутри на язык, миролюбиво предлагая вывернуть печенья обратно прямо здесь.

Поэтому Хоукай встал и начал творить хуйню.

Смотри, смотри, давай я тебя пантомимой и мелкими фокусами отвлеку, от того, что твоя семья бросила тебя на цепочку незнакомых людей. Что с тобой делали, например, твой отец, что ты плачешь вот так? Итак, тебя бросили, десять простых пунктов как пережить потерю самых главных людей в твоей короткой жизни.

Он это проговаривает вслух? Если да, то, господи боже, закрой рот. – Пол медленно уползал у Хоукая из-под подошв. – Посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня и забудь о своих проблемах! И пожалуйста, перестань!

– Я хочу домой!

Хоукай остановился. По шее текло. Ребенка что, накрыло окончательностью ситуации? Пока дорога катилась под покрышками, еще можно было думать, что она никогда не закончится, но теперь – они здесь.

– Милый… – начала женщина без очков.

– Я хочу домой!

Хоукай привалился к стене (когда он успел оказаться на ногах?): он тоже хотел бы. Но не совсем понятно где он, этот дом – или когда он.

«Ты здесь будешь в порядке, поверь мне, я не имею ни малейшего понятия о том, кто эти люди и как тебе здесь будет»? «Твоя мать умерла, и ты ее больше никогда не увидишь, твой отец бросил тебя на первые попавшиеся плечи, зато дети в Африке голодают»?

– Ты любишь играть?

Ребенок молчал. Ладно, ладно. Хоукай прикрыл глаза и попытался расслабить плечи:

– Я серьезно, хочешь сыграем в правду или желание? Если я проиграю, я сделаю звонок, который не хочу делать. Если ты проиграешь… – «Ты останешься жить с этими двумя людьми»? Отличная идея сразу же сделать из этого наказание. – …съешь всю тарелку этого печенья. Оно для тебя очень вредное.  
Хоукай перехватил взгляд той женщины, которая была в очках:

– Без обид. И я прошу прощения, что протираю ваши стену, – он рассмеялся и повел рукой. – Я и не думал осознанно доставлять вам неприятности, он вот говорит о "доме", я думаю о "доме", и мне кажется, мы про абсолютно разные места и состояния.

Он улыбнулся, чувствуя, какая стена под спиной прохладная. Заземляющая.

– Так что думаешь? Ты злишься? Я тоже. – Хоукай сделал паузу. – Ужасно злюсь, когда приходится спать на новом месте. В колледже у меня с этим были такие проблемы, ты не представляешь, поэтому я решил клин клином вышибать.

Ребенок смотрел, кажется, Хоукай все-таки привлек его внимание, и он прекратил просто молча рыдать.

– Тебе нравятся животные?

– Я хочу домой, – тихо сказал не-Кевин.

Я тоже.

– Хорошо, что ты можешь сделать домом любое место, – Хоукай пытался улыбаться, – если захочешь.

– Я хочу домой!

– Я знаю!

Дышалось тяжело:

– Тебе меньше всего нужно, чтобы левый дядька тебе сейчас что-то… Ничего не вернется, и это тоже нормально. Пожалуйста, предупреди меня, когда снова захочешь плакать, чтобы я успел спрятаться, – он попытался улыбнуться.

– Простите еще раз за сцену прямо в вашей гостиной, – это уже женщинам. – Я бы выпил еще чаю, если вы не собираетесь выставить меня за дверь в эту же секунду.

Он опять повернул голову к не-Кевину:

– Тебе станет лучше. – Хоукай был мокрый и дрожал, и скалился изо всех сил. – Это абсолютно неизбежно. Я как доктор тебе это говорю.

И заулыбался сильнее.


End file.
